Articles produced from polymer compositions may have expected lifetimes of 50 to 100 years in some applications. When these same articles are used in applications that expose them to chlorinated water (e.g. potable water), this service lifetime can be decreased significantly. Thus, there is a need for polymeric compositions that display improved service lifetimes when exposed to chlorinated water.